


Couldn't Have Done it Without You

by Erika (Aeiouna)



Category: Backstreet Boys, NSYNC
Genre: Established Relationship, I Saw Three Ships, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-14
Updated: 2010-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-06 06:36:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Erika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was, seriously, <i>hard</i> for me! Not only have I never written a threesome before (so, already out of my comfort zone), but I have never written any of the *NSYNCers before this story (I am pretty strictly Backstreet). Also, sorry for the Nick-centric-ness (if that's not your thing), but I was told "write what you know, so go with Nick's POV" and the first person came from that.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Couldn't Have Done it Without You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pensnest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pensnest/gifts).



> This was, seriously, _hard_ for me! Not only have I never written a threesome before (so, already out of my comfort zone), but I have never written any of the *NSYNCers before this story (I am pretty strictly Backstreet). Also, sorry for the Nick-centric-ness (if that's not your thing), but I was told "write what you know, so go with Nick's POV" and the first person came from that.

I was confused when I saw the missed phone call and voicemail from Lance. I hadn’t heard from him in about a year. We had been good friends in college but drifted apart after he dropped out.

So it was a total surprise that he was calling me and leaving me voicemails. I called my voicemail number and skipped past the automated greetings to get to his message: "Hey Nick, it's Lance... um you probably don’t remember me. We went to college together. I was just wondering if you'd like to meet for coffee, or something like that. I don’t know. If you're up to it, just give me a call. Well, okay bye."

My fingers itched to call him back. I had always, always had a crush on him (I've identified as bisexual since graduating college) but I could never get up the courage to tell him so. And besides, being totally committed to someone messes with my head, as all my previous relationships can attest to. I just feel safer if it's just unattached sex.

I ran my thumb over the "call" button on my cell phone, Lance's number highlighted. My mind was racing as to the many reasons he could be calling me. Maybe he had come around and wanted me just as much as I wanted him. Maybe he's gonna introduce me to his wife and two and a half kids (because she'll be pregnant with the third), and break my heart. Maybe I'm just being stupid and he wants to catch up casually, with no romantic implications. All I did know was that I wouldn’t know the answer until I picked up the phone and called. So I hit send, put the phone up to my ear, closed my eyes, and waited as it rang.

I jumped a bit when someone, Lance, actually picked up. "Nick? You actually called back?"

"Yeah... yeah. I was curious as to why you'd call me after all this time. It's been a couple years, you know," I hoped I didn’t sound like an idiot, cause I sure felt like one, "You said you wanted to meet for coffee or something, right?"

Lance nodded. "Yeah, Chris and I..." he started, and my face fell. He was seeing someone. Someone who could be female, mother of his two and a half kids, and have blown all my chances with Lance. I shook the thoughts out of my head. "Chris? Oh, you're seeing someone."

"Well..." Lance paused, then continued, "Chris isn’t really my boyfriend. We're just, um, friends with benefits. Yeah. And he had this idea to spice up our sex life, even though it's not really an official sex life cause we're not an official couple. Whatever. Anyway, he wants to try a threesome."

I thought about this for a moment. On the one hand, this meant I'd be seeing Lance naked. I could get used to that. And this Chris dude... whoa Lance is into dudes. I could steal Lance from this Chris dude. However, I had to see this Chris dude naked. I don't know if I liked that idea. "A threesome?"

"Yeah, I don’t know what he was thinking, but he really wants to try this. He said I could pick anyone I wanted to to be the third person, to make it comfortable for me," Lance sounded like he was rushing through the words, like he was embarrassed to be asking me to do this.

"Why me?" I had to ask. I could tell he wasn’t comfortable asking me to do this, "I mean, you obviously would rather have someone else, why else would you be so uncomfortable asking me?"

"I'm uncomfortable doing this in general, but I figured that if I had to, I'd want to do it with you."

My libido had gotten the best of me, so I finally relented. "What time did you want to meet?"

* * *

I looked around Chris and Lance's apartment. I had to approve of their interior design skills. Perhaps that's what Chris did for a living? "So, we never did go over what exactly was going to happen, how this all works. Forgive me for being completely confused."

"Don't worry," Chris said with a smile that I think was supposed to calm me, but instead it did the opposite and unnerved me (and was, admittedly, kinda cute). "You're not a virgin, correct?"

I shook my head, "Nope. I've had sexual relations with both males and females, not that the female aspect really matters right now."

"Well there's really not much difference between this and normal sex. There's just an extra person," Chris shrugged, "Just more hands, more lips, more cocks. It'll be _awesome_!" He then smiled and dragged Lance and I down the hall to the bedroom. He seemed the most eager to do this, I noticed, judging from the "Well, maybe we'll like it once we get into it" look he was flashing me.

Once in the bedroom, Chris plopped onto the bed and pulled Lance into a kiss. I stood there watching the two as the chaste kiss became deeper. I wondered if my part in this would simply be to watch them have sex, but before I could make a decision whether or not I was okay with that, Chris grabbed me by the arm and pulled me down onto the bed as well. I wasn't quite sure what to do, but Chris seemed to be taking charge, cause he pulled away from Lance and pulled me into a kiss. I had to admit, he had the softest lips of any guy I had ever locked lips with. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

I could feel Lance's eyes on us, so I took the opportunity to get away from just kissing, and I reached over to slip my hand up Lance's shirt. His skin was just as I had dreamed it to be, and his muscle tone was making me go hard. My God, it was a dream come true... with an added bonus even.

I pulled away from Chris and rolled on top of Lance and slipped my other hand up his shirt as well, pulling it up his body and over his head. I licked my lips as I saw him shirtless. I had wanted to see this for years.

My admiring of Lance's body was interrupted when I felt my shirt covering my face. I turned around once it was off of me to find Chris tossing it onto the floor. My body froze for a minute, and I trembled, wondering what they'd think of me, would they decide I was too fat and kick me out? I quickly realized my fears were unfounded when Chris leaned in and whispered in my ear, "Mmm Lance made a good choice at the third man. Very, very sexy," in a way that made my cock twitch in my jeans, and since he had me pinned between himself and Lance, I was quite literally bumping uglies with Lance. That only made things worse.

Lance reached past me and pushed Chris onto the bed. He reached over my ass to undo the buttons on Chris' jeans. His motions were swift and rehearsed. I wasn't that good at it, but I'd never fucked someone as long as Lance and Chris have been fucking each other. I blinked slightly when Lance tugged the jeans over Chris' hips and revealed he wore nothing underneath. I moaned, getting the attention of both of my bedfellows.

"You like that, Nicky?" Chris asked me in a seductive tone, "You like men who go commando?"

I just nodded, and watched as Chris and Lance pulled the covers up over our heads...

I laid in the bed when it was all over, looked over at Chris and Lance, who were spooning sleepily beside me. I started to get up, my work here was done, but Lance pulled me back into the bed. "Hold me too, Nicky," he whispered. I wrapped my arms around him, "Okay."

* * *

It had been quite a few months since the, um, whatever it was happened with Lance and Chris. It bugged the crap out of me, but I missed it, and I couldn't figure out why. I thought about it, wondered what I was missing, why I wanted to do that again. It wasn't Lance, entirely. It wasn't Chris, either. Maybe it was just the sex. Normally I would just write it off that I missed the sex, and just find it somewhere else. But it, really wasn't. I missed both Lance and Chris. I wouldn't mind making our little threesomes a permanent thing.

It hit me how stupid that sounded. I was too terrified to be part of Chris-and-Nick, I was too terrified to be part of Lance-and-Nick, but being part of Chris-and-Lance-and-Nick was perfectly okay. I couldn't be with either of them, but I could be with both of them? I had to really consider that, but maybe... I wanted two lovers because it was, I dunno, safer? I wasn't fully committed to either of them, so it wasn't like a "real" relationship. This was different.

I heard my phone go off, and looked over to see that I had a text. I opened it, it was from Lance. "Hey, you busy? Chris and I have something to ask you."

I quickly texted Lance back. "Nice to hear from you, but of course not. I can come over right now if you'd like."

"Please do," was the response I got, so I grabbed my keys and headed over to Chris and Lance's place. I wondered what it could possibly be that they were asking me as I drove down the freeway to get to the other side of town, where Chris and Lance lived.

I slowly made my way to the door. I knocked, and shifted my feet as I waited for someone to answer the door. When no one did, I tried again. I twirled my car keys in my hand this time. I thought about what would be keeping them. I had to admit, if it was sex I would be severely disappointed. They shouldn't be doing that without me. I was just about to knock again when the door opened and Chris was standing at the other end. "Nick!" he pulled me into a hug as we walked into the apartment.

Lance looked up from the couch. "Nick!" he greeted me as energetically as Chris had. _Okay,_ I thought, _This is a good meeting, even after months of no contact._ Chris led me to the couch, sitting me next to Lance, then sitting on my other side.

I looked at both at them. "So, what is this about? Did you want a second go? I could do a second go." I only partially hoped this was the reason.

Lance looked around. "Ever wanted something, but the very idea of having it was terrifying?" he waited for me to nod in acknowledgement before he continued, "But then, out of nowhere, something else comes along and you just think to yourself, 'Well, maybe if I had that too, I could be okay with having the other thing. I could do it if I had both.'"

Lance was reading my mind, and that was a scary thought. "Yeah, but, um, what does this have to do with us?" I asked, in case I was making assumptions.

"What Lance is trying to ask you if you'd, maybe, like what we do to be more than just sex. You're fully obligated to say no, because it does sound insane, but we're all scared to be committed to one person, but what we're doing is committing ourselves to two people, so no one's fully committed."

"If it's insane, I'm insane too, and we can all be insane together, an insane – but happy – unit," I smiled, "So, let's try this."

This, this could be a beautiful thing. I felt it as I curled up on the couch, my head resting on Lance's shoulder and Chris' arms going around my waist. We could really be a beautiful thing.


End file.
